


stake a claim

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, YoonHong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: In a world where omega harlotry is frowned upon, a struggling college student has to go to the ends of the earth just to survive; and a multi-millionaire alpha is willing to lend him a wealthy hand in exchange of his body.or alternatively: Jisoo is fucked because he's drowning in debts, and Jihoon is a good friend who knows someone who could help—a whipped alpha wrapped around his tiny finger.





	1. in the hour of need

**Author's Note:**

> (READ FIRST BEFORE YOU PROCEED)
> 
> welcome! it's my first chaptered fic. 
> 
> yes, i know. my last smutty fic is crack and badly written and overused, but let this be a learning experience not only for me but also for aspiring trash like me. we will smut well someday. it just takes time and practice.
> 
> the a/b/o dynamics just strikes me as something challenging, something that would definitely force me to write more and think about my works more. the sugar daddy concept, on the other hand, it's...well, it's a cliche trope and lately i've been into cliche tropes. i keep seeing them on tumblr. what am i supposed to do? say no? one day i'll look back and see this fic and delete it probably but until then, it's here to stay.
> 
> take note that jeonghan is an alpha and joshua is an omega. jeonghan tops. joshua bottoms. yoonhong. it's my preference, i hope you respect that. and it's fiction. there's no way i'm believing jihan fucks daily like rabbits (or that they fuck at all). it's all in my head since im disgusting.
> 
> first chapter won't have smut but the second one most likely will have hanky-panky in it. stay tuned.
> 
> jeonghan is 28 and joshua is 21. it's not a bad age gap since joshua is a grown ass man, but in case that bothers you... well there's that. a 7-year age gap with no jailbait. click off right now if it makes u feel uncomfy. :D
> 
> i hope you like it. aaaaa i'm anxious.
> 
> but i say fuck it, i'm posting this unbeta'd and vulnerable to hate and criticism.

“What the fuck do you mean-No, Mingyu. Listen closely: If Yang Hyun Suk fucking gets away with that _I_ will fucking come down there to bite the bullet, and fucking trust me you do _not_ want that to happen. Do not contact me until he’s taken care of.” Jeonghan snarls, slamming the phone receiver back to its cradle.

 

Seungcheol, who is just lounging in his office couch like the pack of cigarettes in the CEO’s coat pocket (they’re both useless but Jeonghan brings them around because he got used to their presence), looks up with scrutinizing eyes, fascinated by the man’s display of anger enough to stop him from texting on his phone. And that’s a lot considering Seungcheol almost never stops texting.

 

“What’s up, top dog?” He tuts, “That’s a lot of _fucks_ in the middle of the day.”

 

“Call me top dog again and I’ll fire your ass,” Jeonghan settles himself on his swivel chair, running a frustrated hand in his brown locks and loosening his tie. Whoever invented ties is stupid, Jeonghan thinks. It’s a fucking formal noose.

 

“Ooh, somebody’s cranky alright.” Seungcheol teases, but when he notices that the boss is too stressed out to even form a snappy comeback, he gives him a concerned look. 

 

“Everything okay with Mingyu?”

 

“Mingyu’s fine. The kid is trying to get the job done.” Jeonghan sighs deeply, and his friend thinks he’s about to yank his hair out of exasperation. “It’s that son of a bitch Yang who needs to watch his back. If we lose shareholders because of that perverted sicko, I will fucking skin him alive—”

 

“Hold that thought since I already know how that sentence will end,” Seungcheol cuts in. “My true question is, don’t you think you need a break? You’ve been stressed for weeks, screaming and growling at every single person who tries to talk to you. You tried to _fire_ Seungkwan for telling you your shirt doesn’t match your tie. I mean, it’s great he didn’t take it personally, but don’t you think it’s all, you know, too much?”

 

“What are you, my _wife_?”

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, noticing how he’s nagging again. “Fine. Be that way, brat.”

 

But Jeonghan gives it a thought. The past month had been so stifling, he can’t understand why everything ticks him off. 

 

“Ah. I don’t know,” he tips his head back, a migraine already making him feel nauseous. “Maybe it’s all the pressure.”

 

A light bulb graced his thoughts as there is a probable reason why he’s acting like this. “Or maybe my rut is coming soon.”

 

As an alpha himself, Seungcheol gets where the anger is coming from. 

 

“So how do you plan on dealing with it?”

 

“I guess I should go visit my sister. It’s been a while,” the superior decides smoothly. “Take her to a trip to Japan or something.”

 

It’s no secret between them that Jeonghan goes back to his family when he’s in rut. Unmated alphas need to be around omega family members in order to at least gain a little control over themselves, and in his case his sister and mother are his salvation. Given that unmated alphas can also go be wild beasts and just ride it out with strangers or unbonded significant others, Jeonghan already learned from his failed relationships that he is one of those destructive alphas in his rut. One could say he… _torpedoes_ his way to completion. And his past relationships can’t handle the intensity of all of it since there’s no true emotional attachment enough to endure through an unmated alpha’s rut.

 

“Ah, that’s a good plan.” The other alpha nods. He looks like he is about to say something, but his phone rings. Jeonghan watches as his friend takes one quick glance at the caller ID, sits up straight, _straightens_ _his_ _tie_ , and smiles fondly.

 

_Aha_?

 

“Hello, _buttercup_.” 

 

Jeonghan snickers at the cooing. He tries to listen in on the conversation but the older alpha’s voice is just too loud.

 

“Oh—no! That’s no problem at all. Yeah—I’m with a friend. Err… I would say so, why? O-oh. That’s fine, baby. I’ll try to do something about it. Yeah, it’s no big deal. I’ll do anything for you.”

 

Jeonghan gags exaggeratedly. But Seungcheol just shoots him a glare, followed by another look that he can’t quite decipher.

 

“Alright. Call me if there’s anything else. Stay sweet, _cupcake_.” And he ends the call, flopping back down on the couch with a perverted smile on his face.

 

Jeonghan almost threw up at the sight. “Buttercup? Cupcake?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “Who are you?”

 

The older alpha pretends he never heard him. Just resumes texting. _What an ass._

 

What will his mom say again when she sees him? That he’s wasting his bachelor years. That he should settle down. That he should give her a grandchild already.

 

His mom is so predictable. He loves her and misses her so much. His sister, too. They say the same things.

 

Do all omegas say the same thing? He never put an effort to notice.

 

Jeonghan is pulled away from his thoughts when Seungcheol speaks up cautiously, as if he’s testing the waters. _He needs something,_ is what Jeonghan’s brain tells him immediately.

 

“Hey, do you wanna check out this one… site?”

 

“What site?” 

 

“It’s this site where I met my Jihoonie”

 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “Your _Jihoonie_?” 

 

_Huh. What the fuck is a Jihoonie?_

 

“He’s this sweet little angel that I sponsor and he goes on dates with me.” The older alpha winks, and Jeonghan shudders in disgust. “With sexy times included.”

 

Jeonghan snorts. “Your whore.”

 

“You take that back!”

 

“It’s fine, Cheol. I’m not judging. Just don’t get diseases.”

 

“You don’t get it, this is more professional. He’s my beneficiary—”

 

“—your sugar baby—”

 

“—and I’m his benefactor—”

 

“—his sugar daddy,” Jeonghan finishes. “You’re a sugar daddy in your thirties, Seungcheol. Stop trying to make it sound fancy.”

 

“I’m not—“ he takes a deep breath, sitting at the edge of the couch and bracing himself for more persuading. Yoon Jeonghan is not an easy man to take down, but Choi Seungcheol is not chief marketing officer for nothing. “Look, just try it. These beneficiaries aren’t sex workers for no reason. They’re either in college or pursuing a dream. My Jihoonie is a music major and all he lets me pay for is his rent and equip—”

 

“Boring. I’m not listening to you gush about your sugar baby.”

 

“—what I am saying, before I was rudely interrupted, is that it’s not just purchasing sexual service. Depending on your contract you can have agreements. Even agreements outside the sexual nature.”

 

Truth be told, Jeonghan is interested. But he is not a multi-millionaire if he does not know what risks there may be in an enticing offer. “Pass. I don’t want to waste my time if I get a bad _beneficiary_.”

 

“Jihoon has a friend who’s looking for a sponsor. I’ve only seen him in pictures and I can say,” Seungcheol wolf whistles. “He’s definitely your type.”

 

“My type, huh,” Jeonghan leans in, looking a bit more interested than before. “Long legs?” The older alpha nods. “Pretty face?” Seungcheol makes a sound that positively affirms so. “Perky ass?” 

 

Jeonghan delights in the way Seungcheol closes his eyes and bites his lips exaggeratedly before nodding slowly for emphasis.

 

“Huh.” When Seungcheol says it’s his type, it usually is his type. His best friend just never gets it wrong. They’ve been around each other for an excruciatingly _long_ time.

 

“Jihoon says he’s deep in debts, but he promises he’s a good human being as much as he’s a good omega. I trust my Jihoonie. He’ll never recommend a bad person.”

 

“Ah, so that’s what this is all about” the CEO hums knowingly. 

 

He gets it now. Fifteen years of friendship and Seungcheol will never be hard to read after all. “You never wanted me to check out the site. You just wanted me to sponsor your baby’s friend, so you can earn points for being a good sugar daddy, didn’t you?”

 

Seungcheol sighs in defeat. “Okay. Fine. You got me.” He leans back, exhausted at this exchange. Jeonghan thinks it’s what he gets for trying to bait him. “Just check him out. If he doesn’t suit your taste, treat it as a donation for the poor. A charity work. You can even mention it in one of your famous person TV interviews.”

 

“This Jihoon of yours,” the brown-haired alpha inquires. “Does he help you with your rut?”

 

“He does. And he’s amazing.” _Gotcha_ , Seungcheol inwardly cheers. “ I will never share with you, though. He’s mine.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. You’re whipped.”

 

“I am.”

 

“And you don’t even deny it. How shameless.”

 

“He’s beautiful, Jeonghan. That hollow space where a heart should be on your chest will never understand.”

 

So the Jihoon guy helps him with his ruts. Jeonghan takes it that the Jihoon _friend_ might also be willing to help him with his. At least he hopes so if he’s going to be the one paying for it.

 

“So, are you up for it? If you still don’t wanna, I’ll recommend this one to Mingyu.”

 

The thought of getting a sugar baby is sketchy. He wonders how Seungcheol, someone who has a clear judgement over things like these is—dare he says— _falling_ for a whore.

 

“How about the confidentiality?” He ponders. “What happens when that _beneficiary_ speaks about what we do?”

 

“Dude,” Seungcheol says, “No one will believe you bought an omega. With what you have? Trust me when I say _no_ _one_.”

 

But it won’t hurt to try. It’s about time he stops pestering his family every time he goes on rut. He’s an eligible bachelor for Pete’s sake.

 

Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest defensively after a bit of thought. “Alright. You look smitten with this Jihoon, and as a great friend I’m helping you get to his good graces. Hook me up with that friend of his and I’ll try it out. Don’t give him to Mingyu, I can’t have that one distracted.”

 

As much as he won’t admit it, he doesn’t remember the last time he had sex during his rut, and he wants to try this out first before making judgement.

 

Besides, what better way to have what he wants than throwing money at it.

 

“Oh-ho,” Seungcheol beams, eyes going back to his phone, probably to text Jihoon about his catch. “I swear, Yoon. You’ll never regret this.”

 

And this old friend was right. He never did regret it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, hyung, you’re back.” Jihoon scoots over to make space for a tired omega. He flops down next to Jihoon with a soft _oof_ , leaning his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Jisoo says softly, sounding fatigued and absolutely worn out. It’s not an uncommon sight but Jihoon still wonders what happened to him today. 

 

“You okay?” He can’t help himself ask.

 

“Yeah, just exhausted.” His voice quivers, and the younger’s hand found his for comfort. “The loan sharks are coming after me. Say they’ll ransack my mom’s house if I don’t pay in full soon.”

 

Jihoon sighs audibly, knowing full well what his hyung had to go through. Jisoo and his mom came to live in South Korea from the states to live a better life. They spent most of their savings coming to Korea. Jisoo, a sheltered man, protected by his mother, crossed the seas to live in an unfamiliar country just to make his mother happy coming back to their roots. And Jisoo said everything was going smoothly: he was in college, a painting major, and she had a house in the province with a patch of healthy soil in the small front yard where Jisoo used to grow flowers, and all plans were going smoothly. Until one day, Jisoo’s mom fainted, and when she woke up she can’t recognize him anymore. They found out she has Alzheimer’s disease, and from that point on, Jisoo was on his own.

 

He had to keep studying while working different jobs all at the same time, juggling them all in his schedule and earning minimum wage while getting absolutely no rest. What was left of their savings were used up to provide for the medication and pay for the services of caregivers, so the good son had to leave his mom’s home, opting to work his body to exhaustion. He eats once or sometimes twice a day and lost his place in the dormitory when he failed to pay his part of the rent countless of times. If Jihoon hadn’t found him outside the sketchy area where Jihoon once lived, no one knows where Jisoo would be right now. 

 

_Probably whoring for money like me… or worse, dead_ , Jihoon thinks. 

 

Jisoo has strong principles; and it’s what’s keeping him from living comfortably. Now he’s staying at Jihoon’s place, and the younger will always open his doors for his hyung, but he wishes the older omega has a better life. He deserves a better life.

 

“Do you need help? I can lend you money,” the younger omega brushes the hair away from Jisoo’s eyes. His bangs are long again. “I have some savings from last few month’s pay.” Anything to help. His courtesan is a gallant man, giving him too much and more.

 

Jisoo sighs for the nth time, “That’s thoughtful of you, but don’t you… _beat_ yourself up working for that money?”

 

Jihoon opens his mouth to explain he doesn’t really beat himself up. Before, he did, but now, he _enjoys_ making that money. Jisoo continues, so he didn’t get to tell him that. “Besides, I just paid off my last loan from you last week. I don’t think my job at the convenience store can pay you back again.”

 

“You don’t understand,” Jihoon clicks his tongue and faced the older properly. “How much is the debt?”

 

“Fifty m-million won,” the older omega winces. He expects Jihoon to mirror his expression but the younger omega didn’t even flinch.

 

“I can lend you half of that tonight,” Jihoon says simply, as if it’s the easiest thing to do.

 

Jisoo’s eyes suddenly resemble saucers. “You have _that_ much money?”

 

“How do you think I can afford rent in this building?” 

 

Now that Jisoo thinks about it, he does live in a more-than-decent apartment building.

  

“Yeah, but,” Jisoo says uneasily, “don’t you need that money?”

 

Jihoon snorts, “Oh please. My courtesan wanted me to have triple of that money. I just refused because it’s absurd to suddenly have that much in my bank account.” He shrugs, “Don’t know what to do with it. I’ve got everything that I need.”

 

The sex is great, too. That’s why Jihoon can’t just leave. But he decides the last second he won’t tell the older that.

 

“C-courtesan,” he gasps, but then a flash of recognition showed in his eyes. “Sorry, I forgot for a moment.”

 

An _idea_. The younger omega clicks his tongue. “Hey, do you want to try out setting up an account?”

 

“On what—oh. Oh,” the older of the two flushes light pink. “I-I don’t think I can do what y-you do.”

 

Jihoon thinks it’s an easy job, but the look on his hyung face screams differently. Perhaps it’s becauseJisoo once saw his massive collection of… _toys_ in the trunk of his car.

 

“C’mon, it’s not that bad,” he urges. His hyung might need more reassurance. “Sex comes easy to us omegas. And I know can get you a benefactor who’s not as intense as mine.”

 

“I-“ He stops to clear his throat. “I’ll think about it.”

 

He’s a hoverfly on a blade of grass, but if Jihoon did not do the things he had done, he would not be studying right now. Probably doing the same escort service except without education. Living to survive, not particularly for anything. 

 

Above and beyond, sex workers aren’t bad people, Jihoon concludes. _I’m in charge of my body, and if I’m using it to survive, there’s nothing wrong with that._

 

“So borrow the money from me then,” Jihoon says with a final note. 

 

But Jisoo shakes his head rapidly. “I can’t let you do that.”

 

“Why? That’s stupid, hyung. You know you need it, and I have it. Just borrow the money. I can get you the other half by tomorrow.”

 

Jisoo shakes his head again desperately. Like he needs Jihoon to understand why he can’t do just that. “I can’t. I know what you do in exchange of that. I know you’ll have to d-do what you do twice as hard. I can’t just take it.”

 

The younger rolls his eyes, tired of the conversation already. _Principles_. “Then pay me back. I’m asking you to borrow the money, hyung, not just _take_ it.”

 

“But how?” The older worries his bottom lip. “I can’t possibly find a job that pays even an eighth of that amount—“

 

The rest of his worries fades along with his principles. Silence prevails.

 

Jihoon knows what the American is thinking about. And he knows how to help.

 

“How about I call Seungcheol, yeah? He has friends who’ll take care of you.”

 

Jihoon watches his friend close his eyes and take a deep, shaky breath. It’s what he does when he’s about to cry but doesn’t want to.

 

“Okay.”

 

Guilt sets in the younger’s bones when he hears his voice crack. 

 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to-“

 

“No,” Jisoo sees with a small smile. A smile that tells Jihoon maybe he’s better off this way. That it’s the only way.

 

Maybe it is. Maybe it _is_ the only way. 

 

“I’m doing it.”

 

“You sure?” The smaller omega suddenly feels guilty. He didn’t mean to push too hard. “You can still think about it for now.”

 

“If I don’t decide now, when? I’m doing it. I think… it’s for the best.”

 

Jihoon reaches out again, placing a chaste kiss on his dear friend’s knuckle. “I’m proud of you, hyung.”

 

Jisoo smiles, genuinely this time. “Thank you. I’m finally a sugar baby. You must be so proud.”

 

He sounds sarcastic but he’s eyes are smiling. Jihoon thinks he’s so strong.

 

The older omega fishes his smart phone out of his pocket and turns to the younger. “Now how do you set up an account?”

 

He waves the phone away. “Nah, don’t bother. An account will just help weirdos get to you. I’ll personally find you a good one. The _best_ courtesan. Better than mine.” Jihoon pats his head, and pulls him into a hug. He sometimes thinks his hyung resembles a little cat. Soft and cuddly, responsive to skin-ship. “I’ll make sure you get the best one. Someone who won’t force you to do the things you don’t want to do.”

 

Jisoo leans in to the touch, purring a little at the comfort it brings to his worn out body and soul. His eyelids feels heavy, and in just several seconds, he has fallen asleep.

 

Jihoon sets him comfortably on the couch and drapes his favorite blanket on Jisoo. 

 

When Jisoo accidentally found out about him being a _beneficiary_ , the first thing the man did was worry— worry about who takes him out every night, worry about what they do to him, worry about _Jihoon_. Jisoo never showed his disgust or resentment. He respected him, and he still does.

 

He had Jisoo when he had no one else. To some, Jisoo might seem like a stray he found in the streets, but to him, he’s family. He’s all he has. He’s all he ever had.

 

_“Being an omega sucks dick. Literally.”_ Jihoon would say, and Jisoo would plainly giggle. Like it’s a joke with heavy truth in it.

 

Maybe his hyung understood it then. That as an omega, it’s what they were born to be. The lowest of the low. The dirt bottom of the hierarchy. 

 

It’s amazing how he himself, even as an omega, wants to live for music. 

 

It’s even more amazing how Jisoo still wants to live for a mother who doesn’t even remember he’s her child.

 

Jihoon takes one long look at his hyung and vows to himself that he’ll make things better for him soon.

 

But to do that he’ll have to call Seungcheol for help first thing in the afternoon. What can he do? He’s just really  _not_ a morning person.

 

 

 


	2. pay lip service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaghhhghghh i hate this chapter i hated writing this i dont like it the smut is ugly and it's wordy and the feelings are garbage and i hated not making jeonghan talk just because i write bad dialogues im sorry im making u read this
> 
> but yeah smut ahead. 
> 
> this chapter is not edited, unbeta'd. i didn't even read as i typed. good luck reading this mess!

Jisoo wouldn’t say he generally hates the scent of alphas—he’s not _mean_ like that. He’s just…

 

Not used to it is all.

 

The unfamiliar aroma that is of an alpha reminds him of his lack of interactions with one. The only ones he had actually relations with were his cousins who bullied him throughout his childhood for being a _male omega_ , and every single classmate of his who presented as the top of the social stratum. He never worked in a private institution, only offering his mediocre services to the working class, so at no time did he have a chance to work with an alpha. _Alphas don’t work down with commoners,_ his teachers back in his hometown would say. Not to mention, barely any alpha lives near where Jihoon resides. The younger kept it like that, wanting to be as far from alphas as possible. Jisoo believes it keeps him shielded from harm, it makes Jihoon feel secure. It has something to do with the omega’s past experience that came with living in a precarious environment when he was struggling to sustain himself. Yet Jisoo isn’t complaining since it makes him feel safe, too.

 

At present, Jisoo doesn’t feel as _well_.

 

The first thing he notices when he walks in the ultra-modern building is the cold air carrying a strong musky smell that saturates his wits. It immediately rattles his senses, but even before he entered, he already expected such intensity since it is common knowledge that alphas are numerous in white-collar places alike this property. He takes short and tiny breaths to regulate himself in the presence of—judging by the eyes boring holes in his whole body— _alphas_.

 

S _ome of them may be betas_ , a tiny voice in Jisoo’s head argues for the acknowledgement of everyone, but if there are some, they would have to be very few.

 

He quickly scours his surroundings for any omega, any meek-looking person like him, any sweet or light scent resembling his own, but at best he could only catch a slight whiff of freshly baked bread which tells him a beta is close to him. A beta. Not an omega. He’s the only omega in this floor, and he might be the only one in this whole establishment.

 

He suddenly feels conscious of his presence, nervous of the way he trudges to the front desk, weighed down by the papers inside his backpack, but mainly ashamed of his appearance. Jisoo is dressed in an old maroon sweater that’s so big the sleeves go past his fingertips (he bought it from the thrift store) and black slacks (it’s the only one that’s not ripped in places) and a nice pair of rubber shoes (he borrowed them from Jihoon). At least his feet are wearing something he can’t afford. He argues with himself if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

 

When he gets to the front desk, he takes his phone out to read the instructions sent by Choi Seungcheol, Jihoon’s benefactor. He reads the whole conversation again, hoping he won’t ruin anything. He needs this job for his mother. He needs this job for her. And he tells himself that over and over until he remembers why he’s pushing through with it.

 

_Good evening, Jisoo-ssi. This is Choi Seungcheol. I believe you want a meeting with my friend?_

 

Hello, Choi Seungcheol-ssi. Yes, I do. I was told Jihoon already informed you why :))

 

_Seungcheol is fine. And yeah, he did. I’m helping him help you, if that’s alright?_

 

That’s perfect. Thank you, Seungcheol. Call me Jisoo. :D

 

_My friend already agreed to meetinG YOU. HE’S EXCITED._

_Oops. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to send that in all caps._

 

 _:_ D Oh no it’s fine. I understand. I’ll try to text in a casual tone, too. So you won’t have to feel self-conscious.

By the way, what are the details of our meeting?

 

_His instructions (because he’s an old man who gives out instructions :P)_

  1. _Go to the front desk and tell the person there you were sent by Yoon Jeonghan._
  2. _Meet him. Present to him your papers._



_I’m gonna give you his number later, but he said not to contact him unless there’s a problem._

 

Those aren’t exactly the instructions I expected. :) But thank you.

 

_I know. I feel stupid sending them to you. They’re useless, but my friend is a weird one._

_Not bad weird don’t worry._

_But just follow those and you won’t have problems!_

_If you do have problems, feel free to call this number. It’s my personal number. I’ll pick up anytime!_

 

Thank you so much, Seungcheol, for your help. :)))

 

_No problem, Jisoo. Good luck!_

 

His eyes go over the instructions sent to him last night. Two simple instructions Yoon Jeonghan didn’t even have to put in a list for him to memorize. Just what kind of a person is he?

 

 _Must be some kind of a control freak_ , but Jisoo brushes the thought aside as he doesn’t want to hastily brand the man who’s about to pay for his life. Silently he just prays it’s decent—whoever Yoon Jeonghan should be.

 

A cough brings him back to reality, and he is faced by a female alpha trying (and terribly failing) to disguise an interested look on her face. Female alphas tend to look at male omegas like that is what Jisoo heard from his mom, but he didn’t know that was true until he experienced it first-hand. The female alpha, albeit owning a rather gentle face harmonized by smiling eyes, ogles him with a tiny smirk playing at her lips. It makes Jisoo uncomfortable but he doesn’t say anything about it. However, he allows himself to be colored red by the piercing stare.

 

The alpha smells strongly of lavender and lilies like a concentrated perfume spritz directly in Jisoo’s nostrils. It’s overpowering his senses. His initial reaction is to run, or find the nearest omega to calm him down.

 

His second and final response is to bear it and just get the job done. Like he always does.

 

“Good morning. Hong Jisoo,” he says his name quietly, afraid someone else might catch it. “Mister Yoon Jeonghan sent me.”

 

Her beautiful face lights up with recognition. “I see. Can I please have your ID?”

 

Jisoo takes out his university ID, feeling even smaller as he does so. The alpha’s fingertips graze his fingers when he hands it to her. He flushes deep red again, mentally scolding himself for acting like this in front of an alpha. He just can’t control it. He would’ve had better control if he went out there and actually mingled with alphas like he used to in the past.

 

But a part of him scolds back that there weren’t really that much opportunities.

 

“Twenty-first floor. He’s expecting you.”

 

“Thank you,” Jisoo smiles, pocketing his identification card and offering a small bow. Oh, how he would really love to get away from under the alpha’s scrutiny.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip from the front desk to the twenty-first floor is shorter than Jisoo had imagined. Jihoon once told him he has the habit of idling out of the blue, staring at space and falling deep into another universe that the younger omega is often urged to bring him back to earth. To Jisoo it’s like losing time, floating and imagining tiny scenarios until he finds himself aware of what’s happening in his mind. A prompt jolt and he’s already back to the real.

 

The elevator doors open by design and the omega steps out, turning right to the only hallway that welcomes him. At the end of said hallway, he find himself being greeted by two huge glass doors, and he could see a massive room behind it, a desk, and a man. The man is a bit far for Jisoo to make comments about his appearance but from where he can see, he looks… well-proportioned. Like he works out. He’s built like an alpha. The man is reading something off a stack of paper, unaware of his presence.

 

He must be Yoon Jeonghan. _With these doors, he must not be a fan of privacy_ , the omega secretly deems.

 

Or maybe he just doesn’t like surprises.

 

Jisoo takes a deep breath, finally becoming aware of what he’s about to do. He’s soon to be doing what Jihoon has been doing in the past year. He’s going to be an owned omega—at least until the contract comes to an end. For all he knows, Yoon Jeonghan might even dismiss him after today’s meeting. Or send him away the moment the alpha sees him.

 

A part of Jisoo quietly prays the alpha rejects his services. If that happens, he’ll take it as a sign from God that he has to stop this madness. That he’s not meant to be doing this.

 

His contemplation is disturbed when he feels attention directed towards him. The alpha is looking at him now through the glass doors. He can’t see the alpha’s eyes from far away, but he can discern the severity of it.

 

And so Jisoo enters.

 

The door clicks shut behind him. He walks until he reaches the man’s work surface, standing a few steps further.

 

“H-hi,” he clears his throat to shake off the jitters. “I’m Hong Jisoo. I’m here for a meeting with Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

Despite the calmness of his voice, Jisoo’s knees slightly wobble at the strike of alpha’s scent. It’s like a deluge of every scent he can’t withstand. He puzzles about how one person could have more striking and overpowering pheromones than a whole floor packed with alphas. An outpouring of hunger spellbinds him, telling him to throw himself all over the alpha, to beg Yoon Jeonghan to scent him, claim him and mark him. He feels his insides tense with the desire to have his hole filled and knotted-

 

No, he doesn’t want any of that. He shakes these thoughts away, reassuring himself that it’s just the omega in him that’s doing the thinking. It won’t define him as a person if he doesn’t let it be.

 

The alpha wears an unreadable expression as he goes over the entirety of Jisoo’s body, and as much as that makes him uncomfortable, he uses the moment to stare at the man. Yoon Jeonghan is as ethereal, as robust and as breathtaking as his scent with his not-disheveled _disheveled_ blond hair, his tempting hooded eyes, his inviting lips-

 

Jisoo averts his gaze when the alphas eyes finally moves to his face. He wills his body not to react, but he feels his hole pucker when their eyes finally meet. It’s the omega in him, he keeps convincing himself.

 

“ _Hong_ _Jisoo_ ,” his name rolls off the man’s tongue like that of he can’t work out what exactly. He visibly shivers as he cant suppress it any longer, and Yoon Jeonghan took it as _something_ because he nods with a hum and pushed his chair back, fully leaning against it and giving the omega a flagrant view of his fitting tailored shirt that says a lot about him as an athletic man.

 

 _You don’t get in that shape without spending time in the gym or something_ , Jisoo mentally notes as his eyes wanders over the strong lines of the alpha’s deltoids to the glorious pecs he’s sporting under that tight, _tight_ white dress shirt.

 

He also notes how the man’s aroma suddenly flares, putting a stop to his blatant gawking. Jisoo feels his cheeks heat up at the apprehension. Remembering what he’s really there for, he fumbles for the files in his backpack that will prove the alpha that he’s clean, that he never had children and that not once did he have a record of catching a disease that can be transmitted sexually. It’s the only requirement of Yoon Jeonghan besides Jisoo himself.

 

“Here are my p-papers from the hospital,” the omega places them on the alpha’s desk only to have them flying to his feet in a split second.

 

All lust for the alpha flies out of the window when he realized Yoon Jeonghan hurled his papers to the floor… for no reason. Jisoo’s nose flares, his scent turning sour in annoyance. To call him out for his services in his work place, to endure a whole floor of alphas, to be ogled at by that front desk alpha and by Yoon Jeonghan himself—he could take those on. He can bear that shame, but this disrespect… he can’t just accept this. Without thinking, he closes the space between him and the desk and slams both his hands on the table, glaring at his supposed-to-be benefactor.

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” He says silently, eyes blazing and heart hurt. He’s aware he’s not rational at the moment, but he doesn’t do anything to stop himself.

 

The alpha just tilts his head and watches him with interest coupled with a tiny smirk. A tiny smirk that the omega so wants to slap off his face.

 

“Listen up, _jerk,”_ he seethes.

 

Yoon Jeonghan only raises an eyebrow looking… pleased.

 

Jisoo is not having it.

 

 _“You_ called me here to show you those papers. I had a hard time acquiring those, filling out forms and talking to doctors. Do you know how hard it is to talk to your doctor about how _fresh_ your hole is? Oh, and I had Seungcheol give me your stupid instructions. You made me go through a building of alphas knowing I’m an unclaimed omega. Did you want me to get attacked? On top of all that humiliation, you threw away the papers you demanded of me? Just how rude can you be? Huh? I don’t know—I was respecting you because you are a respected figure in this society and you were supposed to be my employer but now? I don’t want anything to do with you or your money.” Jisoo rants and raves furiously.

 

The alpha just blinks at him with that stupid bone idle leer on his face.

 

“My services are no longer extended to you.”

 

When Jisoo figures that the alpha won’t talk to him, that the alpha looks down on him so much he wont even speak to him, he gives up entirely. It’s not unusual—an arrogant alpha treating omegas with undeserved contempt. After his fit, Jisoo gathers the papers at his feet and stood straight. The alpha just watched him do and say all those without a word but the same smug smile on his features.

 

“I’ll see my self out,” is what the omega says without a glance at the insulting Yoon Jeonghan.

 

Just when Jisoo reaches for the door handles, he freezes on the spot.

 

“Seungcheol said you need fifty-million won right away,” Yoon Jeonghan finally speaks, his voice leisurely pouring—thick like honey and too lax for Jisoo’s liking—like the man can’t be bothered to talk to him person to person, human to human.

 

The omega doesn’t answer. It wasn’t a question. He keeps his back turned, keeps his eyes at the handle, keeps what’s left of his dignity intact.

 

“I can give you double.”

 

“Goodbye, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi.”

 

“Pity,” the alpha clicks his tongue, “Seungcheol told me _moneylenders_ are coming after your ass.”

 

“I can find another job,” Jisoo hisses. He pulls the door open, ready to leave any second. Nothing can change his mind now.

 

Yoon Jeonghan just chuckles, amused and charmed. “I’m just saying, if you’re going to hand over your ass to loan sharks, why not entrust it to me?”

 

At that, the omega turns to face him, displeasure anew. He’s still reclining on the chair, languid and comfortable, looking like he does this all the time. Jisoo can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re not exactly… _deserving_.”

 

“Ah, that’s not nice, Jisoo-ssi,” he snickers, and the omega wants nothing but to get away from him. “Double your price. Triple your price. Anything.”

 

“I already said no.”

 

It’s as if the alpha didn’t hear a word he said. He stands up from his lounging—even that simple action looks too relaxed on him—and stands in front of Jisoo. He leans down, so swift that the omega didn’t notice, and he finds himself trapped between the glass doors and Yoon Jeonghan. He feels warmth once again spread across his cheeks when the alpha’s hot breath touches the shell of his ear and a whisper courses through his veins.

 

_“All you’ll have to do is get on your knees for me.”_

 

The alpha holds his hand out for the paralyzed Jisoo to take.

 

He’s giving him a choice.

 

But not much.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s no other words for it. Jisoo is face to face with a monstrous cock.

 

He’s not entirely sure how it looks like since it’s still caged in the alpha’s tight gray underwear, but if the bulge can scream….

 

Oh, it can. It most certainly can.

 

“I’m not paying you to stare, angel,” Jisoo looks up, cheeks turning pink and breathing getting heavy. His eyes meet Jeonghan’s hooded ones as the alpha runs the back of his hand on the omega’s face.

 

Jisoo swallows his pride once again (he can’t keep track of how many times he did that today.) Dipping his head, he lets his lips enclose the clothed beast that the man is flaunting. He runs his tongue over the rock hard bulge prominent beneath the fabric. It’s nothing like anything he has ever had before.

 

Jeonghan pants audibly, the gentle nibbles driving him into needing more. The omega glances back up, and seeing those soft wide eyes makes him impossibly hard. This little minx is teasing him, intentional or not, and he can’t have that. He takes his hand to the boy’s hair. Tightly grasping, he tugs harshly, earning a loud gasp that complemented the lines of the omega’s pretty, pretty throat. And he smells so good, too. Chocolates in the air overpowering the scent of freshly laundered linens. It’s a shame he can’t mark him right this moment—no that would be thoughtless—but he definitely gets the appeal of it.

 

Jeonghan hums deprecatingly, “Stop teasing, angel. That’s not what I want you to do.”

 

Jisoo obeys, immediately tugging at the band of his underwear. He lifted his hips until the garment is pulled down, and the omega is finally facing the alpha’s brute sex. Hard, leaking precum and pulsating like it has been waiting for this moment to happen.

 

“How long?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Jisoo gulps. He couldn’t help asking. “How long has this thing been this… hard?”

 

Jeonghan laughs freely and tugs at his hair once more. The omega arches at the pull, pleased at the strain on his scalp yet contradicting it with a pained expression on his face. “You entered this room with that delicious scent of yours. Guess how long,” he says, voice low and to Jisoo, absolutely sexy.

 

He’s stalling, and he needs to get this job done. Jisoo lowers his head again and mouths at the red swollen tip. He swirls his tongue around it, and for a second, he thinks about sloppily taking the huge member in his mouth since that’s how he likes sucking dick. Wet and sloppy and messy and earnest. Now, he’s worrying he might get spit on Jeonghan’s obviously expensive clothes; he doesn’t even have enough money to pay for his food much less for dry cleaning.

 

Jeonghan perhaps senses that worry because he hold Jisoo’s head in place and sharply thrusts his hips up, driving his length in up to the hilt and choking the omega without warning. Jisoo makes a gagging sound, and saliva spills from the corners of his mouth, coating not only the entirety of the hulking cock but also the tops of Jeonghan’s thighs. The alpha lets out an unabashed moan at the tightness of the omega’s throat around him. Keeping still and breathing through his nose in short sighs, Jisoo looks up under his tear-stained lashes, silently begging Jeonghan to let go of his grip on his head so he can pull back, the intrusion stifling him more uncomfortable than imagined.

 

Jeonghan is not that much of a savage, so he looses his hold. The omega dismounts off him, and gasps for air hurriedly. The tears in the corners of his eyes promptly fall as his throat frees up. Jeonghan wipes them away while the omega fights the urge to purr and lean in to the touch.

 

For someone who does dramatic moves, Yoon Jeonghan sure is impatient.

 

“That’s too much,” Jisoo mumbles with a whine as he pants, trusting his own hands to guide the tip back to his mouth. The alpha just shrugs and grabs at his hair again, this time helping the omega ease himself down. When he finally gets most of the member in his mouth, Jisoo closes his eyes and carefully focuses on forming a breathing pattern through his nose. Sweat form at his nape. The man is thick and lengthy and Jisoo feels like a huge donut hole taking his girth.

 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Jeonghan moans. “Your lips are fucking beautiful.”

 

Jisoo stills, hands freezing at where they’re grasping at Jeonghan’s base. He swallows around him, earning a gasp from the alpha. Jisoo chooses to ignore the praise for the heat is creeping to his own groin. His hole is slick of anticipation for more approval from Yoon Jeonghan and he hates it. He hates that he has to press his thighs together to feel the same pleasure his benefactor is experiencing. He hates that the ache that’s settling on his jaw and the numbness of his knees are turning him on. He hates that he wants the alpha to touch him. He hates that he feels so good sucking dick as if it were done to him.

 

The omega hollows his cheeks and bobs his head up and down along with a slow rhythm that draws out sighs of appreciation from the alpha. Whispers of _good omega, pretty angel, that’s it, baby boy_ goads Jisoo to keep going, to run his tongue flat along the shaft after every dip so his mouth can feel the veins jutting out of the skin, to tongue at the slit at the swollen red tip, to swallow and slurp and suck, immodest and enthusiastic. His head is full of the alpha’s musky scent that translates as his dick’s flavor. It’s all he can think about—his own erection and slick hole forgotten now that another hole is properly filled. Instead of the tight grip that he expected, Jisoo feels the hands in his locks scratch lightly, as if massaging the abused head. The sensation is too much, almost breaking his resolve.

 

The slow, leisure pace is pleasant, but it’s not enough. It doesn’t push Jeonghan to the edge. So he pats the omegas’s cheek, wordlessly asking through his eyes if he can go hard, if he can ram his dick down his throat, and Jisoo nods as much as physically possible and prepares himself for the bang. The alpha steadily guides his cock deep in the omega’s throat, groaning low in his throat while gradually picking up the pace, and Jisoo does his best to remain breathing through his nose, does his best to take every inch of the appendage in his mouth. He feels the grip on his hair tighten once again as he made choking sounds and hums appreciatively as if the act of blowing Jeonghan will take him to his own release.

 

Jeonghan, by now, is thrusting upwards none too gently, the swivel chair he’s sitting on rocks synchronously with his force. It’s a race towards release, the alpha is the only competitor. Jisoo catches Jeonghan’s eyes, and after a whole while of face-fucking, the alpha pulls out. He holds Jisoo’s gaze, as if asking permission if he could cum in his mouth, but Jisoo had a better idea and this idea must make him worthy of the money he’ll get out of this.

 

“Cum on my face.” He lets his mouth fall open, tongue sticking out and pure, innocent, wide eyes looking up timidly. The lewd look on Jisoo’s face plus what he said is apparently enough to detonate the bomb. Streaks of white paints Jisoo’s neck and tongue and lips, some getting on his cheeks and hair. Cum stains landed on his maroon sweater. He swallows what he can, even licking clean the semen from his lips. He watches Jeonghan tip his head back in exhaustion, hold in his hair slackening, watches the rise and fall of the alpha’s chest, watches the erection soften and calm down, watches the man bring a hand to rub off the jizz on his cheek with his thumb and steer said thumb towards his lips.

 

Jeonghan smears his release all over the omega’s lips until the omega decides to take it in his mouth and suck a part of him once more, letting go with a scandalous pop.

 

Jeonghan chuckles and shut his eyes, pleased to finally have the release he had been waiting for. This omega is worth every penny. He’s feisty alright, but also undeniably irresistible and particularly interesting. He contradicts himself whenever Jeonghan says something. It’s cute.

 

He got himself a good game in his hands, he thinks as he opens his eyes.

 

Said good game is now sitting on the floor, wiping the drying semen off his skin and hair with tissues from his bag. _He brought his own tissues? Did he expect this?_ But Jeonghan knows it’s stupid to ask that since tissues are universal. Maybe it’s the high.

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

Jeonghan shrugs. “Just inquiring. You might have tips as to what more I can do to improve my hip thrusts.”

 

“You can be less of a jerk and more of a human,” Jisoo spits.

 

For someone whose asshole is still wet, he sure is a challenge.

 

“I can smell your slick, you know,” Jeonghan says lowly, eyes catching the way the omega swallows dryly. “ I wonder how you’ll take care of that.”

 

Jisoo feels heat creep up his cheekbones to the roots of his hair. He gathers his things, places all the tissues he used in his bag, and abruptly stands up. “Your dick is still out. I’m going,” he says, going straight for the door. And in a blink of an eye, he’s gone.

 

Jeonghan delights at the sight of the blushing omega and the knowledge that he’s going home looking wrecked like that, smelling of Jeonghan. No one will touch him. He lets him go this time. There’ll be more opportunities in the future. For now he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. Tucking his member back in the confines of his underwear and pants, he muses about what Jisoo will do to relieve his aching hole.

 

And damn if the thought doesn’t make his cock throb for more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung!” Jihoon calls for the older omega’s attention. Jisoo’s sitting on his couch, balance sheets on his lap and a pen on his hand. Jihoon doesn’t get what those are for, but he knows it’s about the money.

 

Last night, Jisoo comes home smelling strongly of an alpha, sweater stained, and red on the face. He said nothing but, “ _That man is an asshole, Jihoon. I’m tired, so I have two words for you: Alpha. Dick. That’s interchangeable._ ”

 

Jihoon just laughed at the state of his hyung, glad that he came home safe and unscathed.

 

Right now that’s not important. Not with what just arrived at their doorstep. “Jisoo-hyung! Come here. There’s a… _thing_ for you.”

 

“Huh—What?” Jisoo waddles to the door to join the younger omega.

 

A brief case with a note addressed to him surprises him. It’s suspicious, yes, but regardless, he takes the rather heavy portmanteau and brings it to the center table, with Jihoon following behind him.

 

“What’s that?”

 

_Hong Jisoo._

 

That’s all the note says. Jisoo turns the paper, expecting for more words and at least an explanation or sender detail, but there wasn’t any.

 

“It just says my name.”

 

“Yeah? Open it.”

 

Jisoo looks at Jihoon like he’s insane. “What if it’s a bomb? It’s heavy, you know.”

 

The younger shrugs. “If it’s a bomb, then we’ll die, but,” he points at the brief case. “I smell money.”

 

“Wha—You can’t smell money,” Jisoo says in disbelief.

 

“I can. And if that’s money, you’ll do my laundry,” he deadpans.

 

Jisoo doesn’t reply, just pulls at the clasps and opens the case.

 

He gasps when he sees wads of money. Straight up wads of money piled neatly in the brief case.

 

“Told ya. Just come to my room for my laundry. I have tons for you to do, mister sugar baby.” The younger walks off with a smug smile on his face. He won again.

 

Jisoo can’t even be bothered to react.

 

_How much is this?_

 

Without much to think about, aside from the chunks of bills he found at their doorstep, he takes his phone and dials Yoon Jeonghan’s number.

 

He dials the number because he hasn’t saved it yet but he somehow memorized it. On a whim.

 

And that particular alpha is the only reason he could think of right now.

 

When Jeonghan picks up, he wastes no time giving him a piece of his mind. “What is the meaning of this? Why is there a questionable brief case of money sent to Jihoon’s apartment? Is this one of those movies where I get murdered next for being a whore?”

 

Jeonghan just laughs heartily. _The phone receiver doesn’t do his alluring laugh justice_ — Jisoo stops before he becomes even more delusional.

 

“ _That’s your pay for yesterday’s favor. One hundred fifty-million won._ ”

 

Jisoo’s eyes widen as he stares at the wads of cash on the table. He might faint. “W-why didn’t you just deposit them in my account?”

 

“ _Can’t,_ ” the man from the other side of the line says with amusement lacing his voice. “ _The bank might give you trouble for suspicious activity._ ”

 

Yeah, there’s that.

 

“Oh, well, thank you. This is too much.” Jisoo says quietly. One hundred and fifty won is way too much for one blowjob. He can’t believe he sucked a man’s dick, and now he can pay all of his debts in one go. With maybe a few more bills to buy clothes and medication for his mother. He refuses to think about his mom. Not when he’s doing this kind of work, no. “I’ll use what I need and return the excess,” he says with finality.

 

“ _Sounds like whatever I say won’t change your mind,_ ” Jeonghan chuckles pleasantly. “ _Just know nothing’s too much for you, baby_.”

 

Yes, this is all too much. The omega feels nothing but hot and bothered either because of the overwhelming amount of money sent to him or the way the alpha calls him baby—he doesn’t want to know.

 

“ _That and I’ll need you next week. Are you available?_ ”

 

 _At least he’s asking nicely. He’s not an asshole today, huh._ “What’s with next week?” Jisoo snorts. “ _Sex marathon?_ ”

 

“ _You could say that. My rut will start early next week._ ”

 

The omega clears his throat. The news about the alpha’s rut is making him uncomfortable. He remembers studying about that with his peers. Alphas deal with their ruts differently. Albeit they’re not as dependent on it as omegas with their heats, alphas are still strong creatures. Jisoo shudders at the thought of violence. He never lasted long with his exes. They never had to spend their ruts with him, so he doesn’t know what goes on.

 

_Maybe he’ll have to watch porn later to find out._

 

“Is it gonna be b-bad?”

 

Jeonghan hums. “ _It’s going to be fine. I can assure you that. I have total control over my self._ ”

 

Jisoo doesn’t even notice he’s holding his breath until he releases a sigh of relief.

 

“But I need to know if you have enough stamina for it. I’m rather…” he trails off

 

“Rather what? Bloodthirsty?”

 

“ _I’m hurt you think of me as a monster,_ ” Jeonghan says, dramatically making wailing noises. “ _I meant to say tireless. I’m tireless during my ruts._ ”

 

“It sounds like a challenge.” Jisoo flops down on the sofa, phone in hand and an at-ease expression on his face. “And I’m not one to backdown.”

 

The conversation doesn’t feel like that of a professional relationship. It feels like he just gave a friend a blowjob and now he owes him. It’s kind of… nice and cozy when he thinks about it.

 

“ _Okay, little tease. I’ll text you my address. And keep the money. Think of it as pay in advance._ ”

 

“You pay too much for a single blow—W-wait! Your _home_ address? Not your office?”

 

“ _I’ll bend you over my desk one day, baby. Be patient. Daddy has to go now. Bye._ ”

 

Jisoo didn’t even get a chance to call him an asshole. But that went surprisingly well.

 

He inwardly scolds himself for getting excited over the thought of next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk im disappointed at this one but i had to finish the smut 
> 
> point out the mistakes @ the comments pls i'll change em when time comes
> 
> can i abandon this chapter only it's so wrong
> 
> twitter: @dulcetshua
> 
> curiouscat: dulcetshua

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! it will help me work on the next part :)))
> 
> thanks for reading mwa mwa mwa!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: shuanime


End file.
